Discusión:Sasuke Uchiha
Sinceramente yo creo que sasuke es alguien que no se merece que nadie lo quiera pero sakura aun sigue pensando en èl y ha pasado tanto tiempo buscandolo con naruto asi que yo creo que ella merece quedarse con sasuke mucho màs que karin. que piensan , denme más opiniones. sinceramente yo creo que si lo necesita puesto que a estado solo mucho tiempo. Veras al principio de la serie yo tambien creia algo parecido pensava "sasuke realmente tiene un caracter horrible no mereceria darse tantos aires de superioridad" pero me entere de todo lo que paso en su clan,sobre el asesinato,su cruel hermano y todo eso entonces me di cuenta de que si yo hubiera pasado por todo eso creeme tambien viviria algo arta de la vida por asi decirlo, en caso a sakura y karin si sasuke no esta enamorado de ninguna de las dos chicas el no deberia estar con alguien aunque nosotros queramos sino le gusta. firmado: Angy LadyBlack yo pienso que ni sakura ni karin deberian estar con sasuke,sakura lo intento asesinar si de verdad lo amara mucho no lo hubiera intentado,karin no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentia por el,la mas apropiada es ino yamanaka. 201.211.26.67 20:45 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Un ninja debe ver atraves de la persepcion Yo creo que Sasuke al igual que Naruto y Sakura son igual de buenos e igual de importantes en la serie asi que no creo que les suceda nada,no tengo idea de on quien se quede igual kisihimoto le inventa una novia nueva o algo,el sentimiento mas sincero hacia Sasuke yo creo que es el de Naruto ya que aunque Sasuke ya es un criminal,el sigue confiando en el y sabe que puede ayudarlo y no lo abandonara,ni tampoco intentara nada tragico para hacerlo el mismo lo dijo,cosa que Kakashi y Sakura no han hecho ya que ambos han intentado cosas muy absurdas y torpes como dicen al inicio "Un ninja debe ver atraves de la persepcion" no ver lo que todos miran siempre ir mas alla de lo convencional y eso ha hecho Naruto,no se con quien se quede Sasuke y si es que se queda con alguna conocida,cabe mencionar que a mi Karin no me gusta para Sasuke y tampoco creo que este la quiera ni un poco,pero me parece injusto como muchos usuarios en especial uno entran a su articulo y la tachan de loca obsecionada cuando ella ha mostrado ser todo lo contrario,ha mostrado ser madura y con un gran caracter,al igual que Ino que tambien ha mostrado tener una gran madurezz no solo superficialidad,Sakura es indiscutiblemente la heroina y eso nadie ni Hinata se lo quita por mas que este desarrrollada Sakura es igual de importante que el mismo Naruto y el mismo Sasuke,pero sus fans dejan mucho que desear siendo subjetivos y no objetivos alterando la informacion delas que consideran rivales eso no es justo no creen? Sakura es lo suficientemente Guay para sobresalir sin que sobreexalten sus cualidad para gustos hay muchos colores no creen?como otro dato me gustaria que fueran mas cuidadosos y analizaran mejor a los personajes y no solo se vallan con la apariencia y lo digo porque hay revistas que se roban vilmente la informacion de esta wiki y no se toman la molestia no de investigar ni nada hacen copi page sin siquiera corregir la ortografia el nombre de una es Toukan manga esta wikia tiene articulos muy buenos coo el de Gurem y el de Sasuke tambien han hecho muchos un gran trabajo pero hay usuarios que ~a186.24.21.1cheryl tong Comentarios http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha Saske es una persona llena de odios y resentimientos disen que arbol que nase torcido nunca su tronco endereza, este dicho no importa este dicho no interesa el no es una planta el es una persona que a surido mucho yo creoo que el si puede cambiar sakura es la persona que mas a hecho por el porsupuesto no hay que olvidarse de naruto para mi se queda con sakura tengan eso por seguro dattebayo de veras. 186.24.21.1 22:09 19 ago 2012 (UTC)cheryl tong186.24.21.1 22:09 19 ago 2012 (UTC) aparecen en la plantilla en el apartado de estadisticas, si yo pudiera lo corregiria pero no puedo editar a sasuke. muchas gracias las ediciones hechas por shipuukono son subjetivas y no objetivas no se da a la tarea de analizar bien al personaje y solo hace observaciones simples y sin profundizar y parece que solo entra en la pagina de algun personaje a dejar sus observaciones simples y subjetivas esto es porque me di a la tarea investigar mas sobere ella y si no me equivoco es la misma shipuukono de la wikia de bleach y de fanfiction.net en donde claramente dice que odia a algunos personajes de naruto entre los que se encuentran los personajes en los que ella ha entrado a los articulos y solo deja sus observaciones simples y subjetivas ya que ella en esta pagina menciona odiar a Ino y ella ha entrado a el articulo de ella a simplemente dejarla como un personaje superficial y sin madurez cuando si realmente analizara bien cada episodio o personaje se daria cuenta que ella tiene muchas cualidades que ella omite yo e editado mcuhas de sus supuestas observaciones de forma que no se quede ni en contra ni a favor del dicho personaje,que es lo que se debe hacer ya que ella solo muestra estar muy afavor de algunos y muy encontra de otros REVISEN LOS ARTICULOS HAY QUE SER IMPARCIALES Y NO MOSTRAR FAVORITISMO POR NINGUN PERSONAJE Y SER OBJETIVOS felix mr: '''decid lo que querais poniendo de ejemplo a itachi pero le saca varios años de entrenamiento y encima itachi fue tan estupido que mato a todo su clan no merece ser un uchiha, y por lo del sharingan a los 7 años es por que sasuke intenta olvidar todo lo de ese dia al igual que olvido que itachi se fue llorando. Y por lo de las tecnicas mejoradas yo que sepa tampoco es que el resto de los personajes aprendan muchas como sai que no se sabe ni una lo unico que hace es dibujar, y no digais que es de estupido lo que hace sasuke ya que obligaron a itachi a matar a toda su familia para no tener odio y si pensais que se pasa imaginad que matan a toda tu familia tu amigo o un familiar por que lo hacen un chantaje que no puede decir que no y tu no lo sabes lo del chantaje y lo vas a matar claro y cuando lo matas te cuentan la verdad no matarias al otro cueste lo que cuesta ¿no?. Y lo de las tecnicas direis lo que direis pero nadie aprende nuevas solo sasuke anque las mejore si no puede aprender mejores que las mejore y ademas nadie o casi nadie es igual de fuerte despues de matar a danzou y conseguir el sharingan perfecto sin un biju. Y lo de las tecnicas ni itachi las tiene mejores que sasuke despues de matarle. Asi por los insultos no es ni un mimado ni consentido por que no tiene familia quien lo dice es por que le gusta otro y tiene envidia y por ultimo yo veo injusto que itachi y sai tengan tanto de sello si nisiquiera usan itachi algo pero sai no. Me parece genial lo q creas de sasuke pero deja las estadisticas en paz '''Usuario no registrado: Sasuke en su carácter es gentil y amable. S'ebastian2967':Yo creo que Sasuke es chevere , la una conc..su...madr... es Sakura , esa cabeza de Pera ace que Naruto busque a sasuke para que ella goze y naruto mirando esa wea ,Para mi mas que Uchiha Madara la antagonista es Sakura cabeza de pera Suijetzu hozuki: Oigan.... a pesar de todas las critikas hechas hacia SASUKE, recuerden q es uno de los Principales Personajes de la serie... bueno, sasuke tambien me agrada, (es mi personaj favorito) pero...no soy como " felix mr " que solo xq es su favorit.. ya ba a poner puras estadistikas.... Sasuke es chevere... pero le hace falta aprender muchooooo! SALUDOSS DESDE EKUADOOR! Sasuke en en las frases deberian poner: Sasuke (a Karin): Tu... No te acerques tanto ¬¬. Hola soy Madara07 no si quieren sigan destruyendolo, pero digan lo q digan Sasuke es poderoso sabes lo q es enfrentar a Itachi con un sharingan normalito, y no es todo pelear con: Hachibi, Deidara, Raikage, Mizukage, y Danzou. Y ademas aunq no lo quieran reconocer los malos siempre han tenido mas estilo y ataques chevres q los buenos (claro hay exepciones) acurdense q esta a la par con Naruto ustedes lo vieron cuando choco el Chitori contra el Rasengan, A Sasuke lo q le falta es q se deje de cegar con tanto odio y venganza yo si fuera el nadamas mataria a Itachi y Danzou, Konoha no tiene culpa del exterminio del Clan y hoy en dia es imposible restaurar el Clan cuando nadamas existen el propio Sasuke y Madara chao a todos y djen las criticas porfa Madara07: Bueno ya lo he mencionado en anteriores ocasiones es mi 2 personaje favorito despues d Madara a lo q vengo es por q tanta misterio con los nuevos ojos q le transplanto Madara ya q tienen mucho tiempo vendados sera q tendra poderes realmente poderosos ya el mismo sabio sapo le dijo a Naruto q se enfrentara a un rival con unos ojos bastante poderosos, se sabe q posiblemente va a obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno pero sera suficiente rival para Naruto cuando ya pueda controlar el Chakra dl Kiuby y domarlo chau..............Dojutsu 20:42 9 dic 2010 (UTC) 02:10 9 nov 2010 (UTC) sinceramente ustedes son tontos sasuke uchiha es uno de los mejores de naruto junto con madara son los malos mas poderosos tienen q pensar sasuke se va a volver bueno y va a luxar en contra de madara con naruto y no es un niño mimado ustedes lo son Estoy de acuerdo con que son tontos hay que pensar que Sasuke es el que impulsó a Naruto la mayor parte de la serie y sin él Naruto seguiria siendo un fracasadooo. Ademas de que Sasuke es mi favorito, que alguien me diga si se conocen otras tecnicas del mangekyou sharingan que no sean las tres que Sasuke he Itachi han utilizado, entonces como pueden ser copiadas si son las unicas que existen. Y por último Sasuke es más joven que Itachi asi que no ha desarrollado el Susanoo por completo. Me enoja que el databook solo le de 31.5 ya que derroto a Deidara en condiciones optimas, y Deidara tiene mas que 31.5, y desde que obtuvo el mangekyou sharingan es casi invensible!! respeto tu opinion pero en mi opinion los mas fuertes de la serie son naruto y tobi por que comparemos: el rasengan es mas fuerte que el chidori el zorro es mas fuerte que el susano los clones de sombra de naruto son mucho mejores que los de sasuke sasuke ahora sera mas fuerte ya que ahora obtendra el mangenkyu sharingan eterno pero solo por que se implanto los ojos de itachi si no seguiria siendo igual de fuerte que antes sasuke consiguio el mangenkyu por que se lo dio itachi si no hubiese sido asi el no tendria el mangnkyu sasuke tubo la marca de maldicion solo por que lo mordio orochimaru si no no la hubiese tenido y no hubiese vencido a naruto en el valle del fin en fin sasuke consiguio sus poderes por medio de otros no por merito suyo a diferencia de naruto y sasuke no se volvera bueno ya que esta totalmente inundado en el odio absoluto hacia la aldea de konoha por mandar a que itachi y tobi mataran a todos exepto a sasuke es asi de simple estoy de acuerdo con que el rassengan es mas fuerte que el chidori pero sasuke ha desarrollado el chidori con ataques que son imposibles de esquivar como el kirin, pero no puedes comparar el sussano con el zorro ya que el zorro es mortal y sussano es un espiritu/demonio que se usa como método de defensa por lo que no tienen nada que ver. Los clones de sombra es la técnica más desarrolada de naruto por lo que no se puede comparar, lo justo sería compararlo con otra tecnica desarrollada por sasuke como ser capaz de moldear el amateratsu. Lo del transplante de ojos es como se debe de hacer, a naruto le dieron a kyubi. Sasuke tuvo la marca de la maldición, pero naruto tuvo que venir su padre para que no abriera el sello, necesitó ayuda del hachibi y de su madre para vencer a kurama etc. Sasuke despertó el makengyo Sharingan debido a la muerte de itachi y al dolor que le supuso cuando conoció la verdad, lo que itachi le otorgó fue el amateratsu para que se activara al momento de ver el sharingan de tobi. Todos tienen defectos, no puedes demonizar a uno y encumbrar a otro. Error en un dato el dato sobre como se debe pronunciar correctamente el nombre de sasuke esta errado la forma correcta de pronunciar y escribir sasuke es SASUKE en japon la letra s junto a la u tiene un sonido no muy fuerte eso aunado a que la pronunciacion en japones es mucho mas rapida que la del español al igual que otros idiomas hace que suene no muy fuerte para que suene fuerte la s con la u se le tiene que anteponer una T un ejemplo es Tsunade tsukino tsuki natsu 187.172.64.95 sasuke ?? Yo creo que Sasuke, Naruto , Neji ,gaara,kakashi y itachi son los mejores Hoigan, Soy Suigetsu ! Buuéno, yó por mi parte estoy a favor de el Uchiha (S). Después de todo, él hizo lo que hizo x razones yá mencionadassss... no deberían criticar a Sasuke, komo él mismo dijo, "no tienes idea de lo que se siente estár solo". Ustédes nó saben lo que es perder a sus padress y aún mas... a todo el clán !!! Y sobre lo que dicen algunos.... Sasúke está dotado de una inimaginable fuerza, pero también tiene que pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacer las cosas. Contra Parte de la luz Sasuke es el rival de naruto por lo q el debe representar todo lo contrario a este nose por q algunos se molestan,naruto ha echo muchos amigos lo contrario de sasuke que cada vez esta mas solo cosa logica entre ambos rivales ya q ambos aceptaron sus caminos ninjas,para mi sasuke es un buen personaje son opuestos pero al mismo tiempo muy parecidos por algo su relacion es como el jing jang se complementan ambos Madara07: 'Hoy vengo a opinar d mi segundo personaje favorito Sasuke, a plantear lo siguiente supuestamente cuando se enfrentaron Sasuke y Naruto en una minipelea dspues d Sasuke aver peleado contra Danzo y Kakashi en el cual chocaron sus Chitori y Rasengan respectivamente y luego se repelieron eso quiere dcir q estan en igualdad d fuerzas, ahora en el presente por lo visto en el manga Naruto se ve muy superior con esas nuevas tecnicas miniRasenshuriken pued lanzar varios Rasengan simultaneos, y Rasenkuizen corrijanme si me equivoco el cual es un Rasengan q absorbe las cosas a su paso es dcir, Sasuke tiene q mejorar no creo q le baste con su Chitori Nagashi y sus diferentes tecnicas dl Manguekyou Sharingan para enfrentar a Naruto algo nuevo se tiene q inventarDojutsu 17:57 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Creo que en "curiosidadddes" habria que añadir contenido referido al ova naruto x ut, mas especificamente estas lineas *Por alguna razón en la parte final del tráiler se escucha el llanto de un bebé. *Sasuke pelea con Naruto posiblemente para completar Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno porque no cumplió los requisitos del Mangekyō Sharingan: matar a su mejor amigo, solo se lo dio su hermano Itachi como “un regalo”. Mi punto e que la haber posibilidades de que este ova sea un adelanto del manga, habria que poner lo del llanto del bebe y lo del mse (aunque lo del mse no es tan reelevante como lo del llanto de bebe. 'Juakoblabla 16:02 8 jul 2011 (UTC) La Ova no tiene nada que ver con la serie, el llanto del bebe es por el nacimiento de un nuevo Sharingan. Y esas cuiosidades no tienen porque estar en este artículo. (Sin Ofender) AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 16:10 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Yo creo que Sasuke tiene el mangekyo sharingan completo, ya que no se la paso Itachi, sino que este lo desperto por la muerte de Itachi. Lo que Itachi le paso a Sasuke fue un "regalito". Hizo un jutsu e su ojo izquierdo para que cuando viese el sharingan de Madara, usará inconscientemente el Amaterasu contra el. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:07 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Jutsus de Sasuke por que? le colocan a sasuke en su lista de jutsus sharingan, mangekyo sharingan y mangekyo sharingan eterno si en la seccion de kekegenkai en su infobox aparece claramente especificado que posee estas tres tecnicas es como redundante colocarlos en su lista de jutsus, ademas es el unico usuario del sharingan al que se le incluyen en su lista de jutsus estas tecnicas porque en los articulos de Kakashi, danzou e incluso su hermano mayor itachi no se les incluyen estas tecnicas en su lista asi que considero que se deberia eliminar las tecnicas de la lista de sasuke o incluir las el sharingan y el mangekyo sharingan a los 3 personajes antes mencionados ya que estos son usuarios del sharingan al igual que sasuke.Sharingan no kakashi 17:19 6 sep 2011 (UTC) El puede activar y desactivarlo, asi que lo usa. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:05 6 sep 2011 (UTC) yo ya se eso como heredero del clan uchiha es obvio que lo puede activar y desactivar a voluntad lo que quiero dar a entender es que se le deben quitar de su lista de jutsus porque que mas que entendido que los posee devido a que en su infobox en la parte del kekegenkai lo tiene especificado. Hay que removerlos de su lista de jutsus porque nisiquiera su hermano itachi otro heredero del clan los posee en su listado solo en la parte del infobox del kekegenkai sin mencionar a otros usarios del sharingan como kakashi y danzou que no son del clan uchiha pero si usan el sharingan.Sharingan no kakashi 19:39 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya, pero Kakashi y Danzo no lo pueden desactivar, asi que no se considera como jutsu Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:57 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Madara07: Solo una cosa quiero dcir, como ara Sasuke para hacerle frente a Naruto porq por lo visto en el Manga Naruto si se llega a fundir con el chakra dl Kuiby va a ser realmente poderoso, porq el modo Kuiby podmos ver q tiene un limite pero ya Naruto abrio la jaula dond estava el kuiby eso quiere dcir q le va a prestar todo su poder, en fin Sasuke tiene q dspertar nuevas tecnicas abra q ver cuando se enfrenten otra vezDojutsu 16:41 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Duda... Tengo una duda que me incomoda, creo que es lo mas probable si leen el manga... Acaso Sasuke va a Obtener el Rinnegan , ya que Madara lo consiguió luego de Transplantarse los ojos de su hermano , generando el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno , entonces Sasuke también lo hará? Anónimo, LOL No esta claro si el rinnegan es la completa evolucion del MSE. Tan solo Madara dijo que habia conseguido el rinnegan durante su batalla contra el Primer Hokage, pero Sasuke no lo tiene por que despertar. 17:49 26 ene 2012 (UTC) sasuke es un tonto y un idota presumido y arrogante ojala muera pronto noo que le paso a toda la historia de sasuke porque la borraron hptas :Eres otro de los tantos que pregunta lo mismo, no fue borrado nada, sino que fue trasladado, solo debes darle a alguna de las 3 pestañas que hay encima del articulo:Introducion, Historia y Habilidades y te llevara a cada sección del articulo creo q sasuke es un personaje importanta ya que sera el rivval mas fuerte q enfrente naruto aunqe sakura es una idiota al andar atras de el teniendo a naruto a su lado.($$$$) Si sasuke se implanta celulas de Hashirama Senju, podria despertar el Rinnegan? USTEDES NO SE ACUERDAN KE ERAN COMO 20 CAPITULOS O MASS TODOS SEGUIDOSS para poder domar al feo zorro esee sasuke todabia no domino nadaa no mostro sus abiidadades novatos que se piensan haora va a desarrollar sus abiliadess i vienen sus capitulos186.1.238.139 02:48 16 may 2012 (UTC) thumbSty alexis 15:46 5 jul 2012 (UTC)Sty alexisSty alexis 15:46 5 jul 2012 (UTC) en el manga 592 muestran un nuevo mangenkyo sharingan, pero creo que sasuke se vaa a ir donde orochimaru... * Junto a su hermano, derrotó a Kabuto Yakushi, una de las bases principales de Akatsuki en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Sinceramente no tengo nanda encontra de sasuke es mas me parece de los mas fuertes, pero en esa pelea con kabuto el que hiso 99% fue itachi sin el sasuke hubiera muerto y sin el no lo hubiesen derrotado. estubo bueno tmb cuando defendio en no formatearlo fue la unica ayuda q dio sasuke despues no hiso nada creo yo Por favor cambia la imagen se Sasuke parte 2 por el vestido de Orochimaru Madara07: Retomando con Sasuke , q estuvo ausente dsd la batalla con kabuto en el manga 618 sabemos finalmente revivieron a los kages d konoha y ahi qdo, ahora en el 619 sasuke realiza preguntas a los kages 1ro a Hiruzen Sarutobi preguntando el porq d la masacre uchiha? y q respond lo mismo d siempre q los uchiha planeaban una rebelion contra konoha , ahora mi pregunta es como ivan a realizar una rebelion contra konoha si madara ya avia sido expulsado d la aldea practicamente se qdaron sin lider ps nose???????, otra cosa no en entiendo la explicacion de tobirama senju acerca q el poder d los uchiha es mas poderoso q el d los senju ( ya q se puedn volver locos si pierden a alguien) si fuera cierto madara ubiera derrotado a hashirama, pero claro esta tobirama dice q ellos sellaron ese amor producto d ejemplos como : la perdida d alguien qrido y como nose resignan a perderlo su odio es su nuevo aliado q al final es el sharingan , pero si nos ponemos a pensar y recordamos un uchiha sin un mangekyou sharingan no es nadie !!!!!!!!! es dificil d entender en fin lo q no entendi fue si los uchiha supuestamente su amor es dmasiado grand y poderoso entonces porq lo sellan ? Y por ultimo q le respondera Hashirama a Sasuke el cual le pregunto : Q es la aldea? Que shinobis estan en primer lugar? sera q tiene q ver con el pergamino q encontro suigetsu?Dojutsu (discusión) 23:44 6 feb 2013 (UTC) ¿Que piensa de la decisión de sasuke en el manga 627? cuando lei el manga me puse muy faliz caundo sasuke decidió ayudar a la alianza shinobi, pero ¿que piensan ustedes? Sakemi Batto (discusión) 19:35 10 abr 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|248px|la decesión de saske20:45 7 ago 2013 (UTC)20:45 7 ago 2013 (UTC)~~